


Okay, Goodnight

by RinNightshade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Emoticons, F/M, Fluff, Gender Identity, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationship, Texting, Transgender, gender fluid, they'll date eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinNightshade/pseuds/RinNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi knows everything there is to know about him, or so he thought until Oikawa texts him something unexpected. Countless times Oikawa has tried to say something. Anything. But every time his voice escapes him and nothing comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Goodnight

“Hey, Iwa-chan… Can I tell you something?” Oikawa texts Iwaizumi late one night right after saying good night just a minute before. 

“No. Go to bed.” Iwaizumi texts back immediately. Their conversation had kept him up until 2 AM already, and he was falling asleep. If it was something important he was too tired to respond correctly, and if it wasn’t something important it wasn’t worth losing sleep over.

“Okay.” 

Iwaizumi groans when he sees this response. It was something important, and he had already answered incorrectly. Oikawa should have sent an emoticon, or another goodnight. An answer like ‘okay’ meant it wasn’t okay at all and he needs Iwaizumi.

“What is it?” 

“It’s nothing too important . . . I guess.”

“Tell me now Ass-kawa or I’ll beat your pretty face in after practice.” 

Oikawa doesn’t text for a few minutes after that and Iwaizumi is a little worried he’ll just end up falling asleep. Then his phone begins to ring as a bunch of messages come in from Oikawa because it was too long to send as just one. 

“I feel like a girl. Like not that I am, because I know I’m a guy. I do have to pee every day. Obviously I’m a guy. But I really like girls clothes, and always find myself jealous of how cute they are. I’m 6 feet and play volleyball. I have a total man body. I’m not as cute as them and I really just wish I was. Sometimes I’m a guy though and it’s okay, and my body is alright. Other times it’s like I’m living in someone else’s skin. I’ve known since I was little, but I just don’t know what to do now. We’re about to start college soon so I could start over as a girl. But I really don’t want to go on hormones, and live as a girl. I want to play volleyball, and be the best in Japan. Can a girl really do that? Am I transgender or do I just want to dress as a girl?” 

Iwaizumi lazily reads over the text not really understanding what Oikawa is saying and ends up having to google transgender. He doesn’t understand how someone can ‘feel’ like the gender they’re not, but doesn’t really question it. 

“Dude if you wanna dress like a girl then do it. You’d be cute as a guy or a girl. If you want we can go shopping tomorrow and find something cute for you to wear.” Iwaizumi texts back, though shopping isn’t really one of his favorite activities. His mom has trained him since childhood to have a good fashion taste if he tries. 

“… So wait it’s okay if I’m trans? It doesn’t bother you?” 

“Why should I care how you feel, or dress, or whatever. Do you wanna go shopping or not?” 

“I do. . . But won’t other people think it’s weird for two guys to be shopping for girls clothes, and for me to try them on? I’ll get called a pervert and never get a scholarship to college on volleyball.” 

“So what if people think it’s weird. Who gives a shit about them. If you want I can try some stuff on too so you’re not the only one crossdressing in public. You should do things for yourself. Not for other people.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“I’m not going to waste my money buying things I wouldn’t wear, but trying them on is fine.”

“I think I’d be disowned if my family caught me in girl’s clothes. And public is a bit extreme.” 

“Then dress how you like at my house.” 

“But I want to look cute to everyone.”

“Then dress how you want for the public as well.” 

“No! That’s way too scary.” 

“Then don’t.”

“You’re not helping me at all, Iwa-chan!!!!"

“I’m sorry, I fail to see why people should care how you dress. Besides it’s late and I’m tired. I’ll meet you tomorrow at the station?” 

“Iwa-chan I love how little you care about me.” 

“Dumbass-kawa are we meeting at the station or not?”

“You don’t care about me T^T I’m nothing to you. T^T My biggest secret and you don’t care. T^T” 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.”

“No one cares about me :(”

“Stop it. Station, store or my house?” 

“… T-T” 

“Fuck it. It’s almost 3 am. Stop thinking I don’t love you and tell me where we’re fucking meeting to get you some cute fucking clothes. I’m not reacting to your confession because I don’t give a shit about what you want to do. And I’ll kick anyone’s ass who gives you trouble for it.” 

“… Aren’t I disgusting to you?” 

“No. Why would you be?”

“Because I’m a girl.”

“Since when should girls be less than guys?” 

“Because I have a dick.”

“I know. Station? Or do you want to go somewhere else?” 

“Why don’t you care?” 

“Because I shouldn’t care.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes, for not telling me sooner.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Yes. STATION OR SOMEWHERE ELSE?!” 

“Are you lying?”

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight. Since you still haven’t told me a location I guess we’re not meeting tomorrow.”

“No wait, don’t go! Station. I guess. But why don’t you have a reaction? Like shouldn’t you be mad or something?” 

“Are YOU lying?” 

“No. I really am confused about this.” 

“Then. . . Because I don’t see a reason to be mad. I’m your best friend no matter what your sex is.” 

“*Gender” 

“Shut the fuck up I’ll get it right eventually okay! Had to google this shit just to try to understand what you’re saying. I’m sorry I didn’t fucking know! I’m sorry people are fucking assholes! I’m sorry you got the wrong fucking chromosome in the first fucking place!” 

“… Hey I was just kidding. ,-, I’m not like mad at you. And I honestly don’t know if getting an x chromosome instead of the y would have helped anything. I mean it’s not like I always feel like a girl.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. Meet you at the station tomorrow?” 

“Yes!! <3 Now you can get some sleep. xD” 

“Okay… Good night.”

“I luv u Iwa-chan~”

“I love you too.”

“Goodnight~” 

“Goodnight.”

“Sleep well!”

“Goodnight.”

“Can’t wait to see you tomorrow!”

“Goodnight.”

“I love you so much!”

“Oikawa Tooru”

“Yes?” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME SLEEP!” 

“Okay, I’m sorry! . . . I’m just really happy.” 

“I’m going to stop answering you now.”

“Okay.” 

“Night.”

“Night my one and only love.”

Iwaizumi debated answering just for the stupidity of being called Oikawa’s ‘one and only love’. He decided he should just go to bed and hit Oikawa tomorrow for it. They weren’t dating or anything which is why it would seem weird they said they loved each other, but if they did. . . Iwaizumi would still hit *them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is probably one of the worse stories I've written recently. Still hop you enjoyed it though, ad thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
